e n c o r e
by silver moon droplet
Summary: ¤ » for rachelle : demyx centric : he always wanted to go out with a bang.


**;-;-;-;-;**

♪ **Play that guitar just once more.  
That's _sitar._ ♪  
;-;-;-;-;**

The blond mullet boy walked off the stage listening to the cheers of the wild crowd, screaming his name and demanding for an encore. He ignored them tonight, for his fingers were bleeding and his voice was so weak. He pulled out his best smile as the security guard pulled away the rabid fan girls, he was a star now. But it hadn't always been like that, not every girl knew his name and the sitar hadn't been the latest trend. But one thing never changed, they always wanted an encore. It was the best compliment they could give him back then, now it was his job. He was playing for his friends then, now he was playing for the world. But they always demanded more, then and now.

**;-;-;-;-;  
**♪ **Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness ♪  
;-;-;-;-;**

It used to be his dream and now it was his life. Show after show, encore after encore, day after day. He used to live to play and now he was playing to live, he was living the life. What ever happened to his friends? He sometimes wondered when they were rushing them out, what ever happened to them. His friends of the long ago, the ones he grew up and annoyed to no end. He saw Yuna one day, but then again they were on the same boat. She smiled and waved at him and he returned the favor. But he had no chance to say anymore to her, for her encore called her and his fans called him.

**;-;-;-;-;  
**♪ **Applause, applause, no wait, wait  
Dear studio audience, I've an announcement to make:  
It seems the artists these days are not who you think  
So we'll pick back up on that on another page ♪  
;-;-;-;-;**

He wondered when he wasn't on the stage what had happen to his life, the encores were just for fun and now they were all they had. Because that's what made him a rock star after all, his dynamic music and his sold concerts. But what he'll be remembered for is the encores. He had everything he ever wanted, this was the life, but even though it was the perfect life. He couldn't help but wonder what life would be like without his dream, coming true.

**;-;-;-;-;**  
♪ **Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you'd love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me ♪  
;-;-;-;-;**

"Anybody would die to have your life, Demyx" commented Kairi, before they had stop talking. Because nobody could see, that Demyx was still the clumsy sitarist they grew up with. He could on an amazing show, but that's all he was. The encores were to die for, but after the day was done with that was it. They were done and so was he. Because he had fame and any girl his heart desire, but that was the problem. There was no more challenge in life, no more struggle for a dream because he had everything he wanted. What he didn't have was a snap away and what he couldn't have was just gone.

**;-;-;-;-;**  
♪ **It's almost over now  
Almost over now ♪  
;-;-;-;-;**

He walked up on to the stage, smiling and he looked at into the crowd. They were just waiting for him, quiet as mice, something odd for one of his shows, his smile grew. He did always dream of going out with a bang, "Ladies and gentle men of twilight, I would like to thank you all. You've been a great audience and if you're watching Axel, it's a sitar, you asshole."

Bang. Bang. Bang.

If they wanted another encore, they'd have to catch him in the next life.

**;-;-;-;-;**  
♪ **Ladies and gentlemen, due to circumstances beyond our control, we are unable to continue our broadcast of dance music. We shall continue now with our piano instrumental. ♪  
;-;-;-;-;  
&&end.**

**Authoress notes: **

♪ **one something I thought would be cute a little something between Demyx in his pre-rockstar days and Axel.  
**♪**two. The Fray How to save a life.  
**♪**three. Panic! At the disco. The Only Difference Between Martyrdom.  
**♪**four. Fall out Boy. Dance, dance.  
**♪**five. N.e.r.d. Rockstar.  
**♪**six. Panic! At the disco. Intermission.**

♪♪**For k o u s e n 's contest.  
**♪♪ **dedicated to Pastels because she is awesome like that.  
**♪♪ **Standard disclaimers apply.  
**♪♪**Reviews are loved.  
♪♪uber kudos to k o u s e n for beta-ing.  
**♪♪**p.s she rocks go worship her.  
**♪♪**AXEL HAS A PINK WALLET SPREAD THE WORD!!!!**


End file.
